1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to data display instruments and, more particularly, to electronic aircraft flight data display instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manned aircraft with an instrument panel 10 (illustrated in FIG. 8) displaying information used by a pilot during operation of the aircraft. For virtually every conventional aircraft manufactured in the last forty years, the instrument panel 10 includes mechanically-based instruments 12 mounted on a panel or dashboard 14. These conventional or legacy instruments 12 are typically a combination of bellows, gears, pointers, and spinning mass gyros enclosed in discrete three-inch round form factor. Most conventional aircraft include a tight cluster of six primary instruments 16 positioned directly in front of the pilot and directly above a control yoke (not shown). These primary instruments 16 are often collectively referred to as the “primary six” or “standard six.” The standard flight instruments 16 are generally those instruments associated with the direct control of the aircraft and display information such as attitude, airspeed, altitude, and direction of flight. Instruments displaying less critical information are typically located immediately to the left and right of the standard six primary instruments 16 and measure and display an array of other flight deck functionality. Also contained on the instrument panel 10 is a wide array of cockpit indicators, switches, and other controls that often occupy the entire remaining instrument panel.
Each conventional instrument 12 typically performs a single function and mounts to the instrument panel 10 through a round hole (not illustrated in detail). A body (not illustrated) of the conventional instruments 12 protrudes from a rear of the instrument and is positioned in the dashboard 14 holes. The dashboard holes 14 may have various rearward clearances corresponding to the size of the rear protrusion of the instrument 12, which is controlled in large part by the mechanics associated with the instrument function. The dashboard 14 is usually a sturdy, single piece of aluminum that is part of the aircraft structure. The aircraft may be configured so that the dashboard 14 is a structural part of the aircraft and so that the dashboard contributes to the rigidity of the cabin or cockpit of the aircraft.
The layout of the instruments 12 within the standard six primary instruments 16 and the close proximity of instruments surrounding the standard six often result in instrument panels 10 having very close instrument-to-instrument hole spacing. Often there is less than 0.5 inch of space between adjacent three-inch diameter instruments.
As aircraft fleets age, there is a need to retrofit these conventional instruments 12 to reflect modern advances in electronics, computer software, and display technology. As part of this upgrade, it is often desirable to replace the standard flight instruments 16 because these instruments are most heavily depended upon during flight under Instrument Meteorological Conditions (IMC). They are also the instruments 12 most prone to failure given their dependence on precision pneumatic and gyroscopic components.
Commonly, during retrofit, the instrument panel 10 is completely removed from the aircraft and/or substantially re-designed to accommodate modern flight deck instrumentation. This extensive re-work is expensive and usually requires special authorization, modification qualifications, and certifications because it can adversely affect the structural integrity of the aircraft, including (among other things) cabin rigidity.
A device is sought that can be added to an aircraft being manufactured or as a retrofit replacement of conventional instruments 12 on a dashboard 14 of the aircraft without requiring modification to conventional dashboard design and without implicating (in any way) the structural integrity of the aircraft.